Legendary: Le Maître du Temps
by MissSoniaChan
Summary: Je m'appelle Annie Verdesmeraldo, j'ai quinze ans et depuis Bonaugure je me suis embarquée dans une aventure pleine de rencontres, de Pokémons et de dangers... Mais pour moi ces dangers ne me concernent pas..Non ?
1. Bonaugure

I : Bonaugure

Les premiers rayons du soleil tapèrent mon visage et m'aveuglèrent. Je préfère avoir cela comme réveil que les chants des oiseaux. Je scrute mon ordinateur qui était resté allumé, car j'ai fait ma première nuit blanche à quinze ans. Je m'étais intéressée sur une interview d'un certain Professeur Sorbier.

 _« Les Pokémon seront toujours à nos côtés. Toujours. Je vous laisse réfléchir à ce que cela implique. »_

Ainsi s'achève l'interview du Professeur Sorbier, de retour à Sinnoh après son récent voyage dans la région de Kanto. Cela doit être vraiment loin. Au moment d'éteindre mon ordinateur, j'entendis quelqu'un monter les marches de ma maison. C'était mon voisin Barry, un jeune blond de quatorze ans et demi. « Te voilà ! m'a-t-il lancé avant de se précipiter sur moi. Hé, Annie (car je m'appelle Annie) ! Tu as entendu les nouvelles ? Sur le Professeur…

\- Sorbier ? l'interrompais-je, ce GRAND savant, comme tu le dis ?

\- Ouais ! Exact ! Il a sans doute des tonnes de Pokémon a nous donner !

\- Tu en veux toi hein ! disais-je en riant.

\- Mais oui ! J'ai une idée ! Allons le voir ! Je t'attends dehors ! »

Il se précipita dehors pour m'attendre et moi je me précipite vers l'armoire de ma chambre pour mettre une jupe rose, une chemise blanche avec un veston gris foncé, un bonnet blanc où il y a dessus un super motif et des baskets jaunes. Je pris mon sac et je sortis. Me voilà dehors, dans mon village natal Bonaugure. Barry n'était pas devant chez moi, sans doute chez lui. Je me dirige vers sa maison, la porte s'ouvra violemment et Barry me rentra dedans. Il a failli me faire tomber. « Hé c'était quoi ça ?! cria-t-il. Allez on y va et que ça saute ! » Il allait sortir du village, mais s'arrêta brusquement. « J'ai oublié un truc ! » me lança-t-il avant de monter dans sa chambre. Toujours tête en l'air celui-là ! Je le rejoignis et le voyait remplir son sac de plusieurs choses comme un journal et un gris-gris qui est un grelot (un grelot, c'est inutile). On sortit tous les deux pour aller jusqu'à la route 201. On était devant les hautes herbes, qui sont parfois trompeuses et dangereuses. Barry sans raison me prit la main et me lança : « En route pour le labo du Professeur Sorbier !

\- Attends ! On n'a pas encore de Pokémon sur nous. Je veux éviter un drame ! Évitons-les !

\- Éviter les hautes herbes ? Au pire on peut les traverser sans Pokémon ! Fais-moi confiance !

\- Tu dis ça parce que je suis la plus grande ?

\- Heu… J'ai une idée ! Puisque les Pokémon surgissent quand on va dans les hautes herbes, il suffit de passer en trombe dans les zones herbeuses avant même qu'ils apparaissent. Et comme ça on sera à Littorella dans moins de deux minutes ! Allez prend ton élan…. Un… deux… Et….

\- HALTE ! » hurlait la voix d'un homme derrière nous.

On se retourne et on vit un vieil homme en costume s'avancer vers nous.

« Vous ne semblez pas avoir de Pokémon, vous deux… On peut savoir ce que vous comptiez faire dans les hautes herbes ?!

\- Demandez à Barry, disais-je avant de me prendre un coup de pied de la part de celui-ci.

\- Annie ? Tu vois ce que je vois ? Le Professeur Sorbier est devant nous ! Mais il n'est pas à Littorella ?

\- Normalement, lui lançais-je, normalement Barry.

\- Non, mais ALLO ! C'est un Professeur et il…

\- BON ! disait le Professeur, vous deux , vous aimez vraiment les Pokémon pas vrai ?

\- Oui monsieur ! disons nous en cœur.

\- Bon je vais vous reposer la question : Aimez vous vraiment les…

\- Quoi ?! s'écriait Barry, vous pouvez bien poser la question cent mille fois ! La réponse sera la même !

\- C'est vrai, me lançais-je, on répondra toujours qu'on aime les Pokémon.

\- Tiens ! pensait Sorbier, deux petits sots qui se promènent dans les hautes herbes SANS Pokémon… Je m'inquiète de ce qu'ils pourraient faire s'ils en avaient…

\- On vous entend hein ! interrompait Barry. Et puis heu… tant pis pour moi donnez un Pokémon à Annie ! C'est moi qui ai insisté pour aller dans les hautes herbes …

\- Tu as beaucoup de cœur, lui disait Sorbier. Alors, c'est décidé ! Je vais vous confier des Pokémon et je m'excuse de vous avoir parlé de cette manière. Cependant vous devez me promettre que vous ne prendrez plus de risques inutiles. »

Puis le Professeur chercha quelque chose, sa valise sûrement (il en a toujours sur soi). Quand tout à coup, une fillette fonça vers nous une petite brune aux yeux noirs vêtue d'un manteau rose.

« Professeur ! criait-elle. Vous avez oublié votre mallette au lac !

\- Ah la voilà ! Merci, Aurore ! J'allais donner des Pokémon à ces deux aventuriers.

\- Pardon ?! s'étonnait Aurore. Ces Pokémon sont irremplaçables et vous voulez vous en séparer ?!

\- Hum…toussa Sorbier, nous coexistons avec les Pokémon et tout le monde devrait en côtoyer à un moment ou à un autre. C'est une expérience propre à changer sa vision du monde. Le moment est venu. »

Sur ce, il ouvrit la mallette et nous dit de choisir un Pokémon il y avait trois pokéball donc trois Pokémon : Tiplouf (de type eau), un Tortipouss (de type plante) et un Ouisticram (de type feu).

« Je….Disais-je, je crois que je vais prendre…. Ouisticram !

\- Cool ! s'écriait Barry. Je prends Tiplouf ! J'adore les pingouins !

\- Très bien ! nous félicitait Sorbier. Maintenant, écoutez-moi bien : les Pokémon que je vous ai confiés ne connaissent pas encore le monde, en cela ils vous ressemblent beaucoup. Vous avez tout à découvrir, j'espère que vous ferez de bonnes équipes. En cas de problème, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir dans mon labo à Littorella. Bien à présent, partons Aurore ! »

Le Professeur et Aurore partirent et je suis resté avec Barry et nos Pokémon respectifs. « Qu'est ce que tu dis de ça Annie ? disait Barry. Le Professeur est très gentil.

\- C'est vrai en plus. Rien à voir avec ce que m'était imaginée en le voyant à la télé !

\- Tu te sens à la hauteur Annie ? J'ai toujours rêvé de dire ça … L'heure a enfin sonné ! Annie, je te combats ! »

Nous nous mettons en place et nous lançons nos Pokémon :

« Tiplouf, en avant !

\- Ouisticram, c'est parti !

\- Tiplouf, attaque rugissement !

\- Ouisticram, esquive !

Il esquive l'attaque

\- Et maintenant, Ouisticram, attaque griffe !

Ouisticram griffa le Pokémon adverse en plein visage et mit Tiplouf à terre. Fin du match.

Barry eut un air choqué et soupira : « Tiplouf revient . » Il me regarda et dit : « Rentrons à la maison Annie ! Je suis crevé ! »

Nous rentrons au village et chez nous. Je tombe sur ma mère et je lui raconte tout.

« Vous avez de la chance de tomber sur le Professeur Sorbier. Imagine ce qui se passerait sinon. Quand je pense à tous ces Pokémon sauvages qui se cachait dans les hautes herbes. Tu iras remercier le Professeur de ma part il me semble que son laboratoire est à Littorella, la ville voisine. »

Soudain, Barry entra et me prit le bras « Tu en as pas marre de traîner ?Aller viens, on va à Littorella. Tu es prête ? »


	2. Littorella

II : Littorella

Enfin arrivé à Littorella, je m'assis une petite minute après la grande marche de Bonaugure jusqu'ici. Barry voulait attraper un Pokémon légendaire des lacs, si je me rappelait de son nom, il s'appelait Créfollet. Mais au moment où on se rapprochait du lac, un homme en costume gris et aux cheveux bleus était face au lac. Il disait :

« Le temps qui s'écoule… L'espace en perpétuelle expansion… Tout cela m'appartiendra un jour… Hélios est mon nom. Rappelez vous en.. D'ici là, dormez tant que vous le pouvez encore… Légendaire des lacs. »

Et bien je ne savait ce qu'il a mais… Il doit comploter quelque chose. Mon Ouisticram se tourna vers moi et me prit le petit doigt : il réclame un câlin. Je le pris dans mes bras et se mit à tâter mes cheveux roux qui tombaient sur mes épaules. Je le regarde avec mes yeux emeurade, décidément il est mignon. Avec mon Pokémon dans mes bras je vis Aurore au loin. Elle me remarqua et couru vers moi. « Annie ! Te voilà ! Viens avec moi s'il te plait ! Le Professeur nous attends ! » Je l'avait oublié celui là. On entra dans le laboratoire mais quelqu'un fonça sur nous : encore ce Barry ! « Mais que… disais-je.

\- Oh c'est toi, Annie ! Ce vieil homme… Il est encore plus fou qu'effrayant ! Enfin bon j'y vais Annie !

\- C'était quoi ça ? disait Aurore en le voyant partir.

\- Bah, laisse tomber, tu sais Barry c'est un non-stop ! lui soufflai-je.

\- Bon, entrons. »

Le labo était grand et remplit de bidules en tout genre. On s'avança vers Sorbier et me dit : « Tiens ! Regardez qui voilà ! Annie c'est bien ça ?

\- Exact.

\- Jetons un coup d'œil à ton Pokémon. »

Je lui donna mon Pokémon et l'examina. Il me le rendit et se remit tout de suite dans mes bras. « Un vrai bébé ! disait Sorbier. Bien, ton Pokémon est heureux et on dirait que je ne me suis pas trompé en te donnant ce Ouisticram. Veux-tu lui donner un nom ?

\- Un nom ? répétai-je. Et bien… Je vais l'appeler… **Flambeau** !

\- Bien, je vois. La première fois que je vous ai vus, prêts à partir dans les hautes herbes sans Pokémon… J'ai été abasourdi par tant de témérité. Et je le suis toujours mais pour d'autres raisons. Il y a déjà un lien étroit entre toi et ton Pokémon. Je me sens honoré de te connaître et **Flambeau** aussi ! Prends bien soin de lui !

\- Je me sens tellement contente que tu sois amicale avec ces Pokémon, me disait Aurore.

\- Merci.

\- Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, je… Oh, je peut même pas le dire !

\- Annie,me disait Sorbier, il y a quelque chose que je veux que tu fasse pour moi. Comme tu le sait, j'étudie sur les Pokémons et je cherche à savoir si il y a d'autres types de Pokémon dans la région de Sinnoh. Pour cela, il faut un pokédex. C'est là que tu interviens.

\- Vous allez me donner un pokédex ? Avec joie !

\- Tu acceptes ? Alors ça me va. Tu doit donc visiter tout Sinnoh pour les trouver ! Aurore en a un également.

\- Ok cool, ai-je dit.

\- J'ai vécu soixante longues années et aujourd'hui, j'ai des frissons quand je suis avec un Pokémon. Il faut que tu saches qu'il y a d'innombrables Pokémon dans ce monde. Cela veut dire qu'il y a tout autant de sensations fortes qui t'attendent.

\- C'est dingue ! m'exclamai-je. Alors en route !

\- Annie, ta grande aventure commence… Maintenant ! » conclu Sorbier.

Je sortis avec Aurore, cette fille a de l'expérience avant moi et son Pokémon est Tortipouss. C'est mon mentor. Elle m'expliqua ce qu'est un centre Pokémon, une arène et une boutique pour acheter des Pokéball et des soins. Aurore me conseilla de prévenir ma mère que je pars en mission et on se donna rendez vous sur la route 202.

Un fois fait, je retrouve Aurore sur la route 202. Elle était dans les hautes herbes et en me voyant elle criait : « Annie je vais t'apprendre à attraper des Pokémon ! Regarde ! » Elle affaiblit d'abord un Pokémon et lança une Pokéball. Le pokémon se fit «aspiré» par la Pokéball et celle ci bougea une fois… Deux fois…Trois fois… Le Pokémon est capturé. « Tellement facile ! »s'exclamait Aurore. Elle me passa cinq petites Pokéball.

Elle disparut. Je m'avance vers les hautes herbes et un Pokémon apparut. Un Lixy. Un Pokémon de type électrique et sa prochaine évolution est Luxio. Je lança ma Pokéball sur lui, elle bougea une fois…Deux fois… Trois fois… Capturé. Je ramassa ma Pokéball et je décide du nom qu'il portera : c'était un mâle, donc, il s'appellera **Flash**.


	3. Feli-Cité

III : Féli-Cité

Après plusieurs combats dans les hautes herbes, j'ai capturé un autre Pokémon : Un Etourmi (Type : Vol prochaine évolution : Etourvol) qui s'appelle **Volatile.**

Soudain, j'entendis des bruits de voiture au loin, je crois que je m'approche de Féli-Cité (que Barry appelle le centre du monde !).

Enfin, je pénètre dans la capitale de Sinnoh, mais très rapidement, j'aperçus Aurore au loin ou plutôt elle m'aperçut. Elle se précipite sur moi. « Salut, Annie ! As-tu attrapé quelque chose ?

\- Oui un Etourmi et un Lixy, lui disais-je.

\- Hum… À mon avis, tu serais plus en sécurité si tu attrapais d'autres Pokémon.

\- Ah tu crois ?

\- Tu sais, comme tu dois partir explorer des contrées lointaines. Oh, j'ai une idée ! Plus tu en savais sur les Pokémon, mieux c'est pas vrai ?

\- Ce n'est pas faux !

\- Aucun doute là-dessus ! Je connais l'endroit IDÉAL pour ça ! Suis-moi ! »

Nous marchons dans les belles rues de la capitale, avec ces tours s'élevant dans le ciel, ces appartements donnant sur la foret, ce…

« Cet homme là bas, qu'est ce qu'il fabrique ? » m'avait interrompu Aurore dans mes pensées.

À ce moment-là, on vit on homme en manteau noir passer devant nous, et qui changeait de cachette, il passait de poteau en poteau (?). Aurore s'approcha de lui. L'homme fut surpris.

« QUOI ?! Mais…comment avez-vous deviné ? nous disait-il. Comment savez-vous que je fais partie des Forces de Police Internationales ?!

\- De quoi vous parlez ? demandait Aurore perplexe. Je voulais juste faire la conversation…

\- Alors, tu voulais faire juste la conversation hein ? continuait l'homme. Ah mais, on ne la fait pas à moi. Non, non, non. Tu as tout de suite vu que je sortais de l'ordinaire. Voilà pourquoi tu m'as adressé la parole, je me trompe ? Redoutable sens de l'observation ! Chapeau bas ! Bon, ma couverture est fichue maintenant ! Je vais devoir me présenter. Je fais partie de l'élite itinérante des Forces de Police Internationales. Mon nom… Non, je vous dévoilerai que mon nom de code. Appelez-moi Beladonis. Tout le monde m'appelle comme ça. Au fait, vous connaissez le dicton : « Qui vole un œuf, vole un bœuf. » ?

\- Oui, quelle question, répondais-je.

\- Voilà qui est bien vrai. C'est mal de s'approprier le bien d'autrui. Hélas, il semblerait que certains s'en moquent. Des bandits sans vergogne à Sinnoh, volant les Pokémon des autres. C'est pourquoi je reste aux aguets, au moindre individu suspect. Vous êtes dresseurs pas vrai ? Vous pouvez me rendre un petit service ? Si on se recroise, ne venez pas me parler, je suis en service. Ou plutôt, si…vous pouvez me parler. Et vous le devez. Pas pour me tenir compagnie, non ! Mais pour signaler les malfrats ! Je veux tout savoir sur tout le monde ! »

Et puis il s'enfuit dans la foule. Je le regardais s'éloigner, à moitié endormie pas son discours.

« Les Forces de Police Internationales ? répétait Aurore, ça doit être dur. »

Aurore se remit de ses pensées et continua de marcher, après quelques minutes de marche, nous arrivons enfin vers un bâtiment de briques. « Ceci est l'école des dresseurs, Annie. Tout est dit dans ce nom. J'ai vu ton ami, Barry, y rentrer tout à l'heure. Il y est peut-être encore ! Bon, je te laisse ! A plus ! »

Aurore partit. J'entre dans cette école. Il y avait beaucoup d'enfants. Barry lui, était fixé vers un grand tableau noir avec des tonnes d'inscriptions. J'ai en plus quelque chose pour lui. Je m'approche de lui, il se retourne.

« Salut, Annie ! Tu viens étudier toi aussi ? J'ai pris de l'avance et mémorisé tout ce qui est écrit sur ce tableau.

\- Tout ? répétais-je.

\- Après tout, c'est le travail d'un dresseur d'éviter que ses précieux Pokémon soient blessés au combat.

\- Ah.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici Annie ?

\- J'ai quelque chose pour toi.

\- Hein ? Pour moi ? (Il ouvre le colis)Une carte ! Pourquoi deux cartes ? Une me suffit ! Tiens prend la deuxième !

\- Merci. Au fait, quelle est la prochaine ville Barry ?

\- Il me semble que ce soit… Charbourg ! En plus, il y a une arène ! Je vais devenir un grand dresseur alors ! Aller SALUT ! »

Ah ce Barry, même s'il est petit, c'est une vraie pile électrique ! Soudain, je sentis quelque chose se frotter contre ma jambe. Je baisse la tête, c'est un Evoli. Il était tout plein à craquer ! Je vis une infirmière courir vers moi. « Jeune fille ? Vous aimez les Evoli ?

\- Ils sont trop choupinous ! J'en craque !

\- Il n'a pas de dresseur avec qui battre. C'est une sorte… d'orphelin. Vous le voulez ?

\- Vraiment ? Et bien… oui !

\- Super ! Au fait, c'est l'heure de son biberon ! »

Elle me tendit un biberon avec un liquide… bleu ?!

Je m'assois sur une chaise et je donne le biberon à ce petit Evoli qui le but rapidement. Soudait, je vis son petit nez devenir de couleur bleue. Evoli descendit de mes genoux et se mit à briller de mille feux. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! criais-je à l'infirmière.

\- Je crois qu'il évolue en… Aquali ! Oui c'est ça en Aquali ! En plus c'est une femelle ! »

La lumière se dissipe. Evoli a évolué en Aquali. Il était tout bleu avec des écailles, mais toujours aussi mignon ! Faut que je lui trouve un prénom à ce petit. Je décide de l'appeler **Aquena** (un mélange entre Athéna et Aqua).

Je sors de Féli-Cité avec maintenant quatre Pokémon sur moi. Je prends maintenant la route 203 pour aller à Charbourg. Barry était là !

« Hé, Annie ! Alors t'as fait des progrès ?

\- Oui et toi ?

\- Moi ? Quelle question ! Bien sûr que je me suis amélioré ! D'ailleurs je vais te montrer ! »

Et c'est reparti…

J'ai encore gagné.

« Comment ça j'ai perdu ?! OK ça suffit maintenant ! C'est la dernière fois que je perds ! Je vais devenir un grand dresseur et tu le sais ! Mais la première chose à faire, c'est d'affronter le Champion d'Arène de Charbourg ! »


	4. Charbourg

IV : Charbourg

« CHARBOURG

VILLE DE L'ÉNERGIE »

Voilà ce qui était écrit sur le panneau à l'entrée de la ville. Je vis cette ville entourée de montagnes, sous un beau soleil de quatorze heures avec cet air à l'odeur de… charbon ?!

Un jeune garçon me vit et s'avança vers moi. Je le salue et m'adressa la parole à son tour. « Salut, dresseur ! As-tu des badges d'arène ?

\- Non, pas encore.

\- Aucun ?! Et bien, il va falloir s'y remédier. Et vite ! Viens, je t'amène à l'Arène Pokémon ! »

Nous y allons. On trouve le bâtiment en deux minutes tout en respirant cet air frais. Jusque là tout est calme. Mais…

« Hé ! Il y a un garçon à l'entrée. »

Je vis une petite tête blonde devant les portes de l'Arène. Encore ce Barry !

« Hey Barry, lui lançais-je.

\- Enfin, j'ai failli attendre ! Tu traînes comme toujours ! C'est un coriace ce Champion !

\- Ah ?

\- Je me demande comment il s'en sortirait si il affronte mon père…

\- Pourquoi lui en particulier ?

\- Hein ? Oh pardon je m'égare !

\- Et il est où le Champion ?

\- À la mine. Il faut aller le chercher ! Va s'y toi d'abord ! »

Chenapan. Voilà ce que j'avais envie de lui dire à Barry. Il ne peut même pas se bouger un peu plus pour un truc important. Enfin bref, je me rendis au sud de la ville où se trouve cette fameuse mine.

Je pénètre dans cette fameuse zone à l'odeur de charbon, un endroit sous terre avec des tonnes de mineurs creusant la terre chaque jour. Heureusement, j'ai prévu un casque dans mon sac au cas où je vais dans ce genre d'endroit. Je vis un jeune homme au cheveux de couleur mauve ou rouge, avec des lunettes et un vrai habit de mineur gris clair (j'ai lu quelque part que c'était un mineur professionnel). Je m'avance vers lui, il me remarqua et me lança : « Recule et regarde ! J'utilise mon pokémon et sa capacité Eclate-Roc pour dégager un rocher bloquant le chemin ! » Aussitôt, je m'écarte et je vis une incroyable explosion se faire le rocher qui me bloquait le passage. Un pokémon très pratique puisqu'il s'agit de Kranidos. « Si tu obtiens le badge de notre Arène, toi aussi tu seras faire ça ! Bien sûr, il faudra battre le Champion ! C'est-à-dire moi ! »

Il partit. Je fus étonné de voir un Champion d'Arène de très près. Je sortis de la mine tout de suite pour aller me battre.

Selon la coutume, chaque dresseur doit porter un costume d'Arène avant de se battre. Des costumières s'occupèrent de moi. Après vingt minutes de préparation, je me retrouve dans une robe tombant jusqu'aux chevilles sertie d'écailles noires qui brillent à la lumière avec des bretelles rouge rubis sur les épaules et les bras et les yeux couverts de poudre noire pour représenter le charbon. « On dirait un panda qui va en soirée », pensais-je. Puis on m'annonce que je dois entrer en scène.

Je me trouve sous les feux des projecteurs dans une Arène remplie de monde. Je me place devant le Champion d'Arène qui apparaît sous la lumière, sous les cris de la foule.

« Bienvenue dans l'Arène. Je m'appelle Pierrick ! Je dois voir ce que tu es capable et de voir la force de tes pokémon qui se battent à tes côtés ! »

C'est parti. Le combat commence.

Pierrick lance un Racaillou et moi, je lance **Aquena**.

Je mets à terre son pokémon avec un coup de pistolet à O.

Il envoie son Onix. Mais qui est KO à cause de la flaque d'eau au sol.

Il lança son pokémon « maudit », Kranidos. Je frissonne, j'ai envie de déchirer ma robe qui me serre au niveau du ventre. Je sentis des gouttes de sueur couler sur mon front, si ça continue, mon fard à paupières noir va me faire des larmes noires, cela va être très moche.

« Ce pokémon risque d'être plus coriace que les précédents !

\- C'est ce que je vois ! » lui lançais-je.

 **Aquena** décide de lancer un pistolet à O., Kranidos résiste et retient le jet d'eau. Mon pokémon eau persista sur son attaque. Soudain, j'ai un violent mal de tête et je vis une sorte de lumière violette entourer Kranidos. Pierrick recula effrayé. « Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » disait Pierrick.

La lumière s'arrêta de briller en même temps que mon mal de tête et tout le monde vit Kranidos tomber KO.

« Quoi ?! Impossible ! C'est mon meilleur pokémon ! »

Soudain la voix off annonça :

« PIERRICK N'A PLUS DE POKEMON EN VIE SUR LUI ! LA VICTOIRE EST DÉCERNÉE A ANNIE DE BONAGURE ! »

Le public se remit de cette incroyable mort en m'applaudissant. Et la, Pierrick s'approcha de moi :

« J'ai perdu contre un dresseur qui n'a pas de Badge… Mais c'est normal. Tu avais la puissance et j'étais trop faible, c'est tout. D'après le règlement de la Ligue Pokémon, je dois te donner le Badge de notre Arène puisque tu m'as battu. Voici donc… Le Badge Charbon officiel de la Ligue Pokémon ! » Une musique retentit en même temps qu'il me donna le Badge. Je salue la foule et je me rendis à la réception juste après le match.

Et je partirai le lendemain.


	5. Floraville

V : Floraville

Encore un autre pokémon sur moi : un Rosbouton une femelle qui s'appelle **Jacinthe**.

Ce doux parfum de fleurs des champs de Floraville m'enlève complètement l'image de Charbourg avec l'odeur du charbon sortant des mines.

Je vis devant l'entrée de la vallée deux étranges personnes aux cheveux bleus clairs qui portent le même costume que le type du lac Vérité. Je m'approche discrètement d'eux.

« Nous sommes la Team Galaxie, pas vrai ?disait le premier. Et c'est ici qu'on est assignés ?! Parce que rester là au milieu des fleurs, c'est pas cool du tout !

\- Hé, réagissait le second, arrête de te plaindre, c'est une mission tranquille. Mais les pokémon de type insecte et plante ne me font peur… Moi aussi, j'aimerai être ailleurs. »

Je m'éloigne de ces types de la Team Galaxie pour aller à l'est du village, mais je fus arrêtée par une petite fille paniquée. « Aidez-moi ! Mon papa ! On m'a prit mon papa ! On vivait aux Éoliennes, mais des gens déguisées en cosmonautes sont venus et m'ont mise dehors ! Et maintenant mon papa est obligé de travailler pour eux.

\- La Team Galaxie ?! disais-je.

\- Tu les connais ?

\- Non, mais ça ne va pas tarder. »

Je décide d'aller vers les autres membres de la Team Galaxie à l'entrée de la vallée pour voir ce qui se passe d'abord.

Oh non. Il ont un vieil homme avec eux. Je surprend les sbires (car on les appellent comme cela) et je leur proposent un duel. Je gagne. Ils vont aux Éoliennes. Le vieil homme s'approche de moi.

«Ils ont oublié ça ! La Clé Centrale des Éoliennes. Prend là. Merci encore pour l'aide ! »

Je retourne vers les Éoliennes et j'ouvre enfin les portes du bâtiment. Je vis deux personnes manipuler un homme à lunettes, sûrement le père de la fillette. L'un était une femme aux cheveux d'un rouge vif, l'autre était un vieux aux cheveux violets.

« Lâchez cet homme ! hurlais-je vers cette femme.

\- Hé toi ! lança-t-elle. Nous essayons de créer un monde meilleur que celui-ci… Mais personne nous prend au sérieux. Tu ne comprend pas non plus ?

\- Non

\- C'est triste… Battons nous ! Si tu gagne nous partirons ! Mais, si JE gagne, tu pars !

\- Ca marche ! »

Après un drôle de combat, **Flambeau** et **Flash** évoluent enfin !

Maintenant, ce sont des Chimpanfeu pour **Flambeau** et Luxio pour **Flash**. Mars a eu ce qu'elle voulait, elle part donc.

Après, le scientifique s'avança vers moi. « La Team Galaxie … Ils disaient qu'ils devraient rassembler les pokémon et l'énergie à tout prix. Ils disaient de créer un autre monde. Pour moi, cela n'avait aucun sens. Tu m'as sauvé. Je vais enfin revoir ma petite chérie. »

Celle-ci rejoint son père et moi je sortis du bâtiment. Je vis Beladonis devant moi. Qu'est ce qu'il voulait ?

« On raconte que la Team Galaxie à été aperçu dans cette centrale. Voilà pourquoi je suis là ! Alors, où sont-ils ?

\- Je les ai fait partir !

\- Tu… Les a fait fuir ? Soit, je vais aller à l'intérieur ! »

Il entra dans la centrale, mais revient trois secondes plus tard.

« Mon dieu, tout ce que tu as dit est vrai ! Tu as beau être jeune, tu est un dresseur né ! Allez, je vais traquer les coupables ! Il paraîtrait que Vestigion est situé leur repaire ! Donc ce sera ma prochaine étape ! »

Beladonis ne sera pas que c'est aussi l'endroit de mon deuxième Badge.


	6. La forêt de Vestigion

VI : La forêt de Vestigion

Il y avait très peu de lumière et une bonne humidité. Je me trouve enfin dans cette forêt pour Vestigion, la ville de mon deuxième Badge.

Qui dit forêt, dit végétation.

Qui dit végétation, dit plante.

Peut-être que ce sera une arène de type plante. Qui sait…

Enfin un peu de calme, même si l'absence de Barry me fait bizarre. Je décide de sortir **Flambeau** pour le faire marcher ne serait ce qu'une minute. Le pauvre, il était resté dans sa pokéball tout seul.

Soudain, je vis une jeune fille, appuyée contre un arbre. Elle avait les cheveux longs vert foncé, le teint pâle, les yeux petits d'un vert clair et était toute vêtue de vert et de marron. Je lui lance un petit : «Bonjour» et elle me remarqua aussitôt.

Elle s'avança vers moi, me sourit et me parla enfin : «Bonjour, mon nom est Sara. Et toi ?

\- Annie, lui répondais-je, de Bonaugure.

\- Annie ? Enchantée de te rencontrer.

\- Moi de même !

\- Dis-moi, je peux te demander un service ? Je voudrai… Traverser cette forêt, mais j'ai peur d'y aller seule.

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- On m'avait dit qu'il y avait un groupe de sinistres individus appelés… hum… Team Galaxie.

\- Je le savais, soufflais-je.

\- L'union fait la force… S'il te plait, je peux traverser avec toi ?

\- Bien sûr !

\- Et je soignerai tes pokémon !

\- Parfait ! »

Nous traversons la forêt sombre, et je profite du calme pour parler avec elle.

« Dis-moi, Sara, tu viens d'où ?

\- Moi ? Je viens de Floraville. J'ai grandi là bas, mais je suis née à Vestigion.

\- Mais comment t'as fait pour être à Floraville ?

\- Oh… Et bien, après ma naissance, mes parents ont eu la merveilleuse idée de traverser la forêt alors que j'avais à peine trois ou quatre jours !

\- Si jeune…

\- Eh oui… Ma mère et moi on a donc vécu à Floraville.

\- Et ton père ?

\- Justement, j'y viens ! Je ne l'ai plus jamais revu depuis ce passage. Il avait sur lui un bracelet avec des émeraudes incrustées dans un bracelet doré. Mais, à ce qu'il paraît, il aurait été attiré par un étrange manoir.

\- Un manoir ? Tu veux dire ce Manoir-là ? » lui demandais-je en pointant du doit un étrange bâtiment.

Elle poussa un hurlement. Elle voulait courir, mais on se tenait la main et elle tomba en arrière, et heurte sa main sur quelque chose.

Elle enleva sa main, avec la paume percée qui coulait du sang, et trouva un objet brillant ou plutôt un bracelet doré avec des émeraudes.

« C'est…bégayais-je.

\- Mon bracelet ! » disait Sarah avec un visage surpris.

Elle me serra dans ses bras et me remercia.

On continua la route et on vit, toutes les deux, de la lumière. C'était passé tellement vite.

« Je suis soulagée, commence Sara, on a réussi ! Je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait le faire rapidement !

-Attends ! disais-je. Je veux te demander quelque chose !

\- Quoi ?

\- ça te dirait qu'on fasse le reste de … L'aventure ensemble ?

-Vraiment ?

\- Si ça ne te dérange pas, bien sûr !

-Pas du tout au contraire ! Avec joie ! »

Et puis nous entrons enfin dans la ville de Vestigion


	7. Vestigion

VII : Vestigion

« VESTIGION,

VILLE MÉMOIRE »

Sara lisait le panneau de la ville, avec une joie incroyable. Moi, je suis en train de respirer cet air frais tout en observant les paysages. Une vision troublée aussitôt par un petit garçon,blond, Barry.

« Hé Annie ! Je suis là !

\- Barry ! lui lançais-je.

\- C'est qui ? me souffla Sara.

\- Sara, je te présente Barry. Barry, Sara.

\- Oh, enchanté Sara, disait Barry tout timide.

\- De même ! répondait-elle à son tour.

\- Au fait, Annie, tu es venu pour voir la statue, pas vrai ?

\- Quelle statue ? lui demandais-je perplexe.

\- Je vais te la montrer ! »

Aussitôt, nous allons vers cette statue mystérieuse. Mais…

« Qu'est ce que…chuchote Sara. »

On vit un homme, qui ressemblait au type du lac Vérité. Hélio, ce nom restera dans ma tête bon sang !

« Voici donc la fameuse statue du pokémon de Vestigion… Le temps et l'espace, intimement liés, façonnent notre monde. Dans tout Sinnoh, on vénère les pokémon de l'espace et du temps… Ce mythe… Cela reste à prouver… » disait Hélio puis s'avançant vers nous en nous poussant, Barry lui lança « Hé ! » et aussitôt on entendit : « Il fallait dégager le passage ! »

Quel salaud, franchement.

Tous les trois, nous repartons vers un centre pokémon, avant de passer à l'action. Soudain, une femme aux cheveux très longs, blonde, dans un habit noir, nous arrêta et regarda mon pokédex qui dépassait de ma poche. « C'est un pokédex ? demande-t-elle, cela me rappelle des souvenirs !

\- Ah bon ? demande à son tour Barry.

\- Oui, répond la belle femme, comment vous appelez vous ?

\- Barry !

\- Sara !

\- Et moi, Annie !

\- Enchanté vous trois ! Moi c'est Cynthia et je suis dresseur comme vous ! Ces temps-ci, j'étudie la mythologie Pokémon pour satisfaire ma curiosité. Au fait, avez-vous la statue de cette ville ?

\- On y revient justement, lui répondais-je.

\- Selon les mythes, il s'agissait d'un Pokémon incroyablement puissant. Qui sait ? Vous rencontrerez peut-être une créature de ce genre en voyageant. Que la chance vous accompagne chers dresseurs ! » Et elle s'en alla.

Nous trouvons l'Arène facilement grâce aux enfants et à une fille aux cheveux orangés avec des mèches noires et elle portait un poncho vert. Elle s'appelait Flo. C'était la Championne d'Arène.

Les costumières ont terminé de finir mon costume d'Arène : Un haut avec des dentelles en forme de pétales de nénuphars, un corset en cuir situé autour de la taille, une longue jupe vert clair avec des motifs de forêts brodés en bas de la jupe, et comme accessoire des bracelets de cheville en forme de fleurs tressées.

J'entre dans l'Arène, sous les cris d'une foule en délire. Un décor très en fleurs, et je vis au loin la Championne d'Arène entrer.

« Tu m'as fait attendre ! me lance-t-elle, je suis experte du type plante et il m'a suffi d'un regard pour savoir que tu es le prochain à me battre. Mon intuition ne m'a pas trompée. Tout en toi inspire la victoire. Bref, en garde »

Enfin, le combat commence.

Flo envoie un Tortipouss. Je lance **Flambeau**. Il fait une attaque roue de feu. Tortipouss est KO.

Flo lance un Ceriflor. Mais est aussitôt KO, car il n'avait pas vu que le sol brûlait presque.

« Ce n'est pas terminé ! » cria Flo avant d'envoyer un Roserade. Soudain, mon mal de tête recommence, et la lumière violette réapparut. Le pokémon ne comprenait pas ce qui se passe et vit bientôt du feu couvrir tout son corps végétal. C'est fini, il est KO. « Incroyable » souffle Flo.

Puis on entendit : « FLO N'A PLUS DE POKÉMON EN VIE SUR ELLE ! LA VICTOIRE EST DÉCERNÉE A ANNIE DE BONAGURE ! »

Flo me félicita et me donna enfin, le badge forêt.

Je sortis et je décide d'aller voir un bâtiment avec de drôles d'initiales : Un T.G ! Team Galaxie !

Mais au moment de rentrer dans le bâtiment, un sbire me regarda et m'arrêta… Oh non…


	8. Le Batiment de la Team Galaxie

VIII : Le bâtiment de la Team Galaxie

Je suis perdue. Il posa sa main sur mon épaule, je me mets à trembler. Mais…

« Salut, c'est moi ! Beladonis !

\- Vous ?! m'écriais-je. Vous m'avez fait peur !

\- Tu ne m'avais pas reconnu hein ? Après tout je suis un agent ! Les déguisements, c'est une seconde nature pour moi . »

Il enlève sa veste et sa perruque qui lui grattait la tête depuis que je suis rentrée.

« À propos… tu es un dresseur de premier ordre. Cela ne m'a pas échappé. Sois prudente, car, c'est assez risqué ! J'ai découvert quelque chose ici : il y a deux cages d'escalier. L'un est un leurre, mais ces bandits ne m'ont pas l'air … très fins. Il y a forcément un moyen de différencier la bonne cage d'escalier !

\- Je ferais attention.

\- Tiens, prend ma perruque tu l'enlèveras au bon moment .

\- Merci Beladonis. »

Aussitôt, en suivant ces conseils, j'enfile la perruque et je me mis en route. Je remarque qu'une seule cage d'escalier est bloquée par un sbire j'en déduis donc que c'est le bon chemin. Je marche vers cet escalier, et là, truc de dingue, le sbire me laisse passer ! Une fois arrivée à l'étage, je me trouve dans un entrepôt et en même temps bureaux des sbires. Travailler au milieu de toutes ces caisses ne doit pas être une chose facile ! Et là, je vois au loin un groupe des membres de la Team Galaxie c'est le moment de faire tomber la perruque !

Lorsque je m'approche, je vis une femme aux cheveux violets en train d'enfermer derrière elle deux pauvres pokémons : un Laporelle et un Rondoudou. Un scientifique, le dresseur sûrement, priait pour la libération de ces deux pokémons. Je m'interpose devant elle.

« C'est à quel sujet ?

\- Devinez ! lui lançais-je.

\- Quelle question stupide tu viens libérer les Pokémon. Très bien ! Moi, Jupiter, je te propose un..

\- Duel, je connais le mot exact merci ! »

Le duel commence, mais aussitôt, mon mal de tête revient seulement vingt-cinq minutes après ma victoire contre Flo. Lorsqu'elle lança ses Pokémon, ils étaient tous KO elle hurla et recula avant de tomber au sol.

« Je les avais soignés pourtant ! Bon, ce n'est pas grave ! De toute façon, on a fini d'étudier sur la statue de Pokémon. Mars a récolté l'énergie qu'il fallait. On n'a plus rien à faire ici mais je vais te confier un secret : notre chef Hélio étudie sur les mythes des anciens Pokémon. Il contrôlera Sinnoh grâce aux pouvoirs des Pokémon mythiques alors ne soit pas dans nos affaires. »

Et elle partit. Le dresseur me remercia et m'offrit le droit de manger chez lui. Il était en plus 22 heures.

Je me réveille, il est 10 heures, c'est l'heure d'aller vers la prochaine ville : Unionpolis.


	9. Unionpolis

IX : Unionpolis

Avec Sara, on prend quelques provisions pour le voyage jusqu'à la prochaine ville. Sur notre route, on discute de notre avenir, de nos parents, mais quelque chose me gène dans la question qu'elle me pose : « Sinon, ton père, il s'appelle comment ? Et comment est-il ?

-Et bien… Il… » Je rougis. Mince. « Je… Comment dire… » Je me gratte les cheveux cuivrés. « Je ne l'ai jamais vu.

\- Ah bon ? me demande Sara surpris.

-Oui, depuis que j'ai un an. Ma mère m'en parle jamais. C'est assez pénible…pour moi.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu pense à lui ?

\- Non, enfin, je me demande à quoi il ressemble. »

Nous voyons Aurore au loin, Sara fait sa connaissance et nous continuons la route à trois. Jusqu'à Unionpolis, la ville de mon troisième badge !

« UNIONPOLIS

VILLE CALINE »

« C'est moi ou il fait déjà nuit ? s'exclame Aurore.

\- Je crois qu'il s'agit d'une arène de type spectre » disait Sara en regardant le ciel étoilé.

Un bâtiment nous attire il avait la forme d'un cirque. Nous rentrons Sara et moi, tandis qu'Aurore nous trouve une chambre. Donc, nous pénétrons dans le « cirque » et là…

« MAMAN ?! m'écriais-je en la voyant »

Elle m'entendis et court vers moi avec une autre fille.

« Attends Ingrid, c'est ta fille ?

-Et oui ! Je te présente Annie ! Annie voici Karine ! Une couturière pour les arènes et en particulier celle de cette ville.

-Bon moi j'ai quelque chose à finir ! A la prochaine Ingrid ! »

Et elle partit. Je me trouve maintenant avec maman et Sara que je présente bien évidemment.

« Cela t'étonne de me voir ici Annie

\- Oui bien sûr !

\- Et bien je m'ennuyai à Bonagure donc j'ai mit les voiles ! Je suis surprise de te voir ! J'ai fait quelque chose pour toi ! Deux tenues dont une pour Sara !

\- Sérieux ? demande la concernée.

\- Oui ! Tu la verra facilement elle est verte ta tenue !

\- J'adore cette couleur ! C'est ma préférée ! »

Maman part dans sa maison et nous laisse dans le bâtiment. J'ai une robe rose et blanc style marin et un bandeau rose avec un nœud ; et Sara avait une tenue un peu plus légère, un haut vert avec une chaîne avec une plume violette en guise de pendentif, un short cuir marron et des bottes noires.

Nos regards se tournent soudain vers une femme aux cheveux violets et portait une robe de soirée violette avec une fleur jaune.

On s'approche et elle fait pour se tourner vers nous, un tour complet. Sa robe était magnifique !

« Oui ? Je vous demande pardon ? nous demande t-elle avec un accent anglais.

\- On voudrait savoir où sommes nous actuellement.

\- Et bien, vous êtes dans la salle de concours de mode ! A ce propos, Kimera, la Championne de cette ville participe aussi à ce concours. Elle est, comment dire, fantastic !

\- Et Kimera c'est ? demande Sara.

\- C'est moi, of course ! Vous avez l'air very coriace, surtout toi ! disait-elle en me regardant. Je vous retrouve, if you want, dans mon arène. »

On la suit jusqu'à l'Arène de type spectre, mais je me fait arrêtée par les costumières qui m'entraîne vers les vestiaires, et parmi elles, il y avait Karine. Ah quelle surprise !

Je me retrouve maintenant dans un costume d'Halloween ! Je porte une robe de bal violette avec une ceinture noire transparent, une coiffure en pétard, des gants noirs longs, des pantoufles de verres et un voile noir en résille qui cache mes yeux poudrés de gris. Me voilà en Cendrillon !

Je suis applaudie par le public présent dans l'arène et je me retrouve avec Kimera, la Championne de type spectre . Le combat commence.

Elle envoie son Magirève et son Spectrum.

Moi j'envoie Flash et Jacinthe qui attaque Magirève pour l'affaiblir.

Je paris que mon maux de tête va recommencer et bien OUI.

La même lumière violette entoure les pokémon et les fait paniquer avant de les mettre KO.

Kimera est surprise, la foule l'est également.

« Tu est fantastic ! FAN-TAS-TIC ! »

Elle me remet devant tout le monde le Badge Fantôme !

Demain après Unionpolis, direction Bonville pour aller à Voilaroc la ville de mon quatrième Badge.


	10. Bonneville

X : Bonneville

« BONNEVILLE

VILLE SANS-SOUCI »

Ouf ! Nous y voilà enfin, après avoir été ralenti par Barry qui m'a encore une fois demandé un combat, mais avec l'aide de Sara cette fois. Nous étions tous les quatre fatigués (car Barry nous a rejoint finalement) et Aurore partit pour trouver une chambre pour dormir la nuit pour aller ensuite à Voilaroc.

« Barry, tu veux faire quoi au juste avec tous nos combats ? lui demandai-je en le regardant.

-Devenir le meilleur !

\- Ah ça se voit ! »

Aurore nous appela de loin pour nous signaler qu'elle a trouvé une chambre. C'était rapide !

21 heures : nous avons fini de manger, tout le monde est encore en forme et il fait plutôt bon à l'extérieur. J'ouvre une fenêtre pour regarder une ville à l'horizon, qui brillait de mille feux, à travers les collines.

« Tu savais qu'on pouvait monter sur le toit ? m'interroge Aurore.

\- Tu as testé ?

\- De quoi on parle en fait ?s'interposa Barry.

\- On va monter sur le toit ! lui disais-je.

\- Cool ! s'exclame Sara.

\- On monte maintenant ! sautilla Barry et me supplie à la fois.

\- Allez j'y vais la première ! » annonçais je.

J'attrape la gouttière, et comme sur un mur d'escalade, je grippe et je réussi à choper le bord du toit. Il y a une vue magnifique qui donnait sur les lumières de la ville de Bonneville.

Soudain, je vit un objet briller au sol il retient mon attention je m'approche, mais avant je regarde au alentours pour voir si les autres sont encore en bas je viens de me rappeler que Barry avait le vertige ! Je prends le gros morceau de diamant brillant dans le creux de mes mains pour l'observer de plus près : il était très gros, de couleur blanche, et brillait très fort. Je le range tout de suite dans mon sac que j'avais gardé sur moi, car les autres étaient là.

On se met tous en rond pour regarder le ciel étoilé, plusieurs étoiles filantes défilaient dans le ciel, tout le monde a pu faire son vœux.

Soudain, une chanson me trottine dans la tête je m'exclama tout à coup :

« Et si je chantais quelque chose ?

\- Va s'y ! On t'écoute ! » s'exclama Aurore.

Je respire un grand coup, je mis mon sac derrière et je commence ma chanson qui s'appelle _Big Eyes_.

 _I saw you creeping around the garden_

 _Why are you hidden ?_

 _I beg your pardon, don't tell me "nothing"_

 _I use to think that I could trust you_

 _I was your women_

 _You are my knight and shinning companion_

 _To my surprise my love demise was his on greed and lullaby_

 _With you big eyes_

 _And you big lies_

 _With your big eyes_

 _And your big lies_

Tout le monde m'écoutait attentivement.

 _I noticed you got hot in summer_

 _You had no comfort_

 _Your shirt was cotton, you face was sumburned_

 _You paced around like you'd been waiting_

 _Waiting for something_

 _Your world was burning and I stood watching_

 _As I looked on the flames grew high you watched me from_

 _I saw goodbye_

 _With you big eyes_

 _And you big lies_

 _With your big eyes_

 _And your big lies_

Ils ont tous les yeux grands ouverts…C'est moi ou ma voix les fascine autant ? Enfin bref, je continue de chanter.

 _Is it me was I wrong to have trusted you_

 _Did I see was I wanted, what wasn't true ?_

 _Was I wrong to go on like a little fool ?_

 _It's amazing what women in love will do_

 _With you big eyes_

 _And you big lies_

 _With your big eyes_

 _And your big lies_

J'ai fini. On m'applaudit.

C'est bizarre, mais à ce moment là, j'ai senti que le diamant trouvé tout à l'heure brillait au son de ma voix…


	11. Voilaroc

XI : Voilaroc

Cette chanson. Je me rappelle de cette chanson que me chantait ma mère quand j'avais quatre ans, allongé dans l'herbe en regardant les étoiles maintenant je suis dans la voiture de la personne qui nous a hébergé. Il était dix huit heures (nous sommes resté encore un peu à Bonneville car c'était très calme), on arrive à Voilaroc vers dix huit heures quinze.

« VOILAROC

VILLE ROCHE »

C'était une ville creusée dans la montagne, il y avait pas mal d'habitants et elle est plutôt bien construite.

« Quatrième badge en route ! » disais-je.

Sara me fait un clin d'œil, je ne regrette pas de l'avoir amené avec nous. On est une équipe.

La voiture s'arrête devant une troupe de sbire de la Team Galaxie. Ils s'avancent vers nous nous fait descendre et nous posa une question à chacun d'entre nous en nous montrant une image.

J'étais la dernière à répondre. Je respire un coup, on me montre la photo. C'était le diamant que j'ai trouvé hier soir.

« A tu vu ce diamant ?

\- Non monsieur, lui répondais-je clairement.

\- Bon sang ! Ce diamant est censé emprisonner le pokémon dangereux que nous recherchons !

\- Quel pokémon ? demanda Sara.

\- Un légendaire prêt à saboter la base de notre Team Galaxie !

\- Que va dire votre chef si il apparaît ? demanda Aurore à son tour.

\- Il sera paniqué et nous insultera !

\- Pas commode en tout cas, murmurais-je doucement.

\- Et comment ! me répondit le sbire. Bon, merci de nous avoir aidé quand même ! »

Le sbire nous laisse enfin tranquille et partit avec son groupe.

Je respire fort et nous décidons d'aller en direction de l'arène…de type combat.

La Championne s'appelle Mélina , une fille de 13 ans passionnée de karaté ! Mes costumières s'occupent de moi en me donnant une tenue très confortable : Un tee-shirt blanc sans manches, un pantalon de danse noir, une veste noire et des gants de combats. Prête pour la baston !

 **Jacinthe** à récemment apprit une attaque de type psy, mais je doute d'un maux de tête puissant peut mettre KO les autres pokémons !

Mes pieds nus touchent le sol froid, puis le matelas ou se trouvera le lieu de combat. La salle m'applaudit et applaudissent leur Championne Mélina.

Le combat commence enfin, Mélina décide de se battre avec un seul pokémon, son Lucario. Moi je lance **Jacinthe**. Bizarrement, je n'ai pas de maux de tête.

« **Jacinthe** , attaque choc mental ! »

Incroyable, mais Lucario n'a absolument pas résisté et se laisse abattre.

Mélina se rend et annonce le vainqueur : moi.

Je me demande toujours comment et pourquoi je n'ai pas eu mon maux de tête aujourd'hui. Est-ce que c'est à cause du diamant que j'ai trouvé ? Est-ce à cause du sbire qui nous à interpellé ? Je n'en sais rien.

Mélina ouvrit une boite noire, contenant le badge pavé (aucun rapport avec le type j'ai l'impression), elle le prit délicatement avec sa main droite, me le donna, mais fut arrêtée par un tremblement de terre !

Une deuxième secousse se déclencha. Puis une troisième. Et une quatrième détruit le plafond de verre.

Tout les spectateurs se dirige vers le port, et mes amis m'entraînent vers les vestiaires.

« Vite ! R'habille toi ! Nous partirons vers le port quand tu sera prête ! » me lança Aurore.

Je me dépêche de m'habiller avec ma robe rose bonbon, je prend mon sac où se trouve le diamant, il était toujours là mais brillait encore plus fort. Il y a un truc qui cloche dehors c'est sur.

Changement de plan pour moi je préviens les autres de me suivre, je prends un énorme risque : je vais voir ce qui se passe dehors.


	12. La légende de la Messagère

XII : La légende de la Messagère

« Tu es folle Annie ! criait Barry pendant la traversée de la foule. Tu es encore plus folle que je le croyait !

\- Tais toi et cours ! » lui lança aussitôt Aurore.

Nous sortons tous de l'arène et la première chose que l'on voit c'est un ciel bleu encre aux étoiles bleu clairs. Dehors, les sbires sont paniqués et courent dans tout les sens.

L'un des sbires que j'avais rencontré auparavant s'élança vers nous, accompagné de Mars – tiens donc - ces deux là avait des yeux ronds lorsqu'ils m'ont reconnus !

« Toi ! hurlait Mars.

\- Oui je crois, lui répondais-je, rebonjour !

\- Assez ! s'exclama cette dernière. Vous voyez pas que vous êtes dans une zone interdite ?!

\- Si nous sommes là c'est pour vous annoncer une nouvelle qui peut vous réjouir.

\- Qu'est-ce ?

\- Cet objet vous appartiens t-il ? leur demandais-je en sortant le diamant lumineux de mon sac.

\- C'est le Crystal du Temps ! s'affola le sbire.

\- Donnez le moi ! » demanda Mars qui tendit les mains.

Je m'exécute. Un sourire se dessine sur le visage de la fausse rousse, mais lorsque Mars prit le dit Crystal, celle-ci se prend une décharge importante qui lui paralysa les deux mains. Le sbire prit le Crystal à son tour, et ce dernier fut paralysé d'une seul main seulement.

« Toi la gamine, lance ce dernier, prends le Crystal pour voir ! »

Aussitôt, je ramasse le Crystal qui continuait de briller au sol, et là le Crystal dégagea une chaleur qui me réchauffa les mains. Mais pas une seule décharge en vue.

« Incroyable ! disait tout bas Sara –restée cachée derrière Aurore- . Pourquoi le Crystal ne t'a pas électrocuté ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Cela me rappelle étrangement quelque chose, disait Mars dans sa douleur. Voir même une légende…

\- Quelle légende ? demande Aurore.

\- La légende de… De… De la messagère ? Oui ! C'est cela ! La légende de la Messagère d'un Pokémon Légendaire très ancien, un dieu, ou plutôt, le dieu de tout les pokémons !

\- Que raconte cette légende ? demande doucement Barry.

\- Je ne peux pas vous la racontez maintenant ! Trouvons un abri ! »

Aussitôt on l'a suivit vers une sorte de bunker situé sur le port de Voilaroc le Crystal toujours dans mes mains.

Tout un tas de sbires était réfugiés au fond du bunker – la peur sans doute ! – et nous, nous traversons ce tas de poules mouillées pour aller vers le chef Hélio qui… Attends … Quoi ?!

« Encore vous ? criait-il.

\- J'en ai bien peur oui, lui répondis-je dans un soupir.

\- Hélio, commence Mars, connaissez vous la légende du Messager d'Arceus ? »

Arceus ? Drôle de nom pour un pokémon !

Je me demande si c'est pas le nom du Dieu de tout les pokémon, vu le visage d'Hélio lorsqu'on a prononcé le nom.

« Arceus ?! s'exclame Hélio, pourquoi veux tu savoir cela maintenant ?! Tu ne vois pas le danger qui arrive ?! Inconsciente !

\- C'est à cause de cette fille !

\- La gamine ? Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a fait ?

\- Je crois que c'est elle…

\- Elle ? Tu crois ? »

Hélio se dirige vers un coffre d'acier et sortit un livre avec une couverture blanche avec une sorte de Rose des Vents dorée avec quatre petites pierres vertes. Il se mit à lire cette fameuse légende.

 _« Un soir de juin, lors d'une pluie d'étoile filantes, le Dieu des Pokémons Arceus, envoya sur Sinnoh, une messagère qui a pour mission de protéger tout les habitants Arceus lui confia également trois orbes :une orbe adament (qui contrôle le Temps), une orbe Perlé (qui contrôle l'Espace) et une orbe platiné (qui permet à la messagère d'aller dans le monde distorsion au Mont Couronné). Voilaroc fut secoué soudain par un tremblement de terre et apparut le maître du Temps : Dialga. La messagère se plaça sur le toit d'un bâtiment, plaça le Crystal du Temps entre ses mains et aussitôt apparaît sur elle une armure de diamant bleu clair et ses mains scintillaient tels des diamants. Elle prit son élan et sauta sur le lobe frontal de Dialga. Aussitôt, le dragon se transforma en pokéball de Crystal bleu. Arceus apprenant le geste de sa messagère la déclara comme son ELUE… »_

Bon. Au moins j'ai appris une chose : c'est que je suis mal !

Mars et Hélio équipent mes amis des équipements de sbires et me demandent de nous suivre pour aller sur le toit de la plus haute tour de Voilaroc. Les tremblements reprennent une nouvelle fois. Lorsque nous nous apprêtons à entrer dans le bâtiment de douze étages, il est apparut à dix mètres de moi, derrière moi. Dialga… Le gardien du temps…


	13. Le duel du Temps

XIII : Le duel du Temps

« Annie ! Annie réveille toi ! » entendais-je.

Cette voix provenait de Barry. J'ouvris les yeux et je regarde autour de moi j'était sur le toit du bâtiment et la seule chose qui me frappe, c'est les yeux de Barry. Ses yeux versaient des larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues et vinrent s'écraser sur mes joues. Je le pris dans mes bras pour le consoler il me serra fort contre lui.

« Tu étais morte pendant un moment ! me dit-il.

\- Comment ? Je ne me rappelle de rien !

\- Dialga à brisé le sol devant nous, s'exclamait Hélios, des morceaux de route nous sont tombés dessus et ont assommé une partie des sbires. Heureusement pas de mort… Je crois ! Tes amis ont survécu, même si il ont étés touchés !

\- Qu'est ce qu'ils ont ?

\- Aurore a un poignet brisé et Sara est blessée au genou. »

A ces mots, je bondis et courus en direction des amis en question et je les retrouve à l'étage du dessous allongées sur des matelas. Elles me virent avec des yeux ronds et on se fait une accolade pour dire que tout va bien.

« Tu dois le faire… soupire Sara. Pour nous…

\- Pour Sinnoh…continue Aurore.

\- Je vais essayer… Je vais essayer. »

Je remonte et je revis celui qui a tenté de tuer mes amis et moi surtout. Ses yeux rouges n'inspirent confiance à personne !

Le Crystal était au sol entre deux sbires et Mars était à ma droite -tiens je l'avais pas vue- avec plusieurs pansements aux mains.

« Gamine… Tu es la seule à le faire. Arrête le ! Pour Sinnoh. » me souffle Mars.

Je m'avance lentement, tout les sbires s'éloignent de moi ils ont peur. Le Crystal est à mes pieds, je le prends, un trou de lumière se forme dans le ciel apocalyptique et m'éblouit. Aussitôt le Crystal échappe une lumière aveuglante et des millions d'étoiles se propagent et m'entoure. Je flotte pendant quelques instants dans un tourbillon de diamants et mes pieds retouchent le sol. Sauf que ma tenue avait changé ! Je me retrouve dans une armure de diamants bleu encre et mes mains se sont recouverts de micro diamants blancs !

Je me sent plus forte et plus courageuse maintenant.

Je recule pour prendre mon élan, tout le monde me regarde, Dialga me fit face, seulement dix mètres nous séparent, mais cela ne me déconcentre pas. Je respire et je hurle :

« Pour Sinnoh… Et pour Arceus ! » hurlai-je dans mon élan avant de sauter au dessus du vide pour atterrir sur son lobe frontal .

Le choc fut violent, mais je suis toujours vivante.

Dialga paniqua en poussant des cris affreux, mais je ne me laisserai pas abattre par un dragon de cinq mètres ! « Je survivrai ! » criai-je au Légendaire qui refuse de se calmer. Sa tête bougeait dans tout les sens pour me faire tomber et donc me tuer.

« Je suis la messagère d'Arceus et c'est moi qui décidera de ton propre destin Dialga ! »

Je repris le Crystal qui était sur mon torse, le retire et le brandit en l'air en hurlant de plus en plus fort : « Dialga, gardien du Temps…Je t'ordonne, moi la messagère de ton Dieu, au nom d'Arceus, de rentrer dans le Crystal du Temps ! Maintenant ! »

Le Crystal aussitôt commence à bouillonner dans ma main, avant de créer autour de nous une tornade, qui enrobe Dialga en le transformant en poussière, qui s'incruste dans le Crystal. Mais… Lorsque le tornade se dissipait une autre lumière se présente sous mes pieds en dessous il y avait des inscriptions –qui pour moi avait aucun sens- et aussitôt j'entendit une voix me dire « Tu es l'élue, je savais que je pouvais faire confiance à une fille comme toi. »

Arceus ? C'était lui ?

Et puis, un choc.

Je me réveille, allongée sur le sol fracturé, que Dialga avait commis auparavant on vit m'aider, Barry accourut vers moi et me fait un câlin pour me redonner de la force, malgré mes bleus au visage et mon dos en compote. Mars et Hélio nous rejoignent.

« Bravo encore gamine ! Dialga va maintenant t'obéir pour toujours .

\- M'obéir ? bégayais -je .

\- Tu te rappelle de la rose des vents d'Arceus sur le livre ? me demande Mars.

\- Oui je m'en rappelle.

\- Tu l'a autour du cou. »

En effet, la rose des vents du Dieu Pokémon se trouvait autour de mon cou une superbe rose des vents dorée avec quatre petits émeraudes.

« Et Dialga ? demande Barry.

\- Dialga est dans le Crystal, répond Hélio. »

Le Crystal était devenu une belle pokéball en cristal bleu.

« Où sont mes amies ? Je veux les rassurer. » demandais-je les larmes aux yeux avant de prendre par la main Barry.


	14. Une suite ? (FIN)

XIV : Une suite ?

Cinq jours.

Cinq jours que je suis dans ce lit d'hopital ! Interdiction de me lever du lit à cause de mon dos brisé mes bleus sont partis le lendemain de mon arrivée à l'hopital. Pas de lumière – j'éxagère mais il a très peu de lumière du jour- dans ma chambre, juste une lampe de chevet à ma gauche.

L'infirmière m'annonce la visite de Barry, de Sara et d'Aurore je leur demande de rentrer. Ils se précipitent tous sur moi pour faire un calin collectif et me rassure que je sortirait du lit dans cinq minutes enfin il était temps !

Après avoir ouvert la porte de l'hopital, j'ai eu la plus grosse surprise de ma vie une centaine de personne m'attendait devant l'hopital.

« Décidément tu leur plaît beaucoup ! » dit Mélina en tête de la foule.

Cette dernière s'avance vers moi et me serre la main. La foule s'exclame lorsque elle et moi levons nos mains serrées. Je souris je ne sais pourquoi d'ailleurs !

« Annie Verdesmeraldo, moi Mélina, championne de Voilaroc, je vous donne, au nom de la ligue Pokemon, avec cette médaille, le statut de protectrice de Voilaroc ! Félicitation ! » dit-elle en me mettant en place la médaille sur ma poche de ma veste en laine grise.

Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout ! Alors je regarde mes amies qui sont devenus excités lorsqu'il ont vu la médaille argentée.

Je m'adresse alors à Mélina, le moyen de transport le plus pratique pour aller à la ville de mon prochain badge, elle me répondit qu'une voiture nous attendait ainsi qu'une maison disponible pour nous reposer. Incroyable !

On dit un dernier aurevoir à la foule et nous entrons dans la voiture en question.

La ville disparait avec les arbres qui bougent, les collines quand à elles, cachent le ciel avec son soleil couchant.

Sara avait un bandage avec des taches rouges au niveau du genou droit, mais heuresement elle sait marcher. Aurore, son poignet gauche était bandé plusieures fois la pauvre, elle est interdit de combat pokémon pendant quatre mois ! Barry, lui n'avait rien, même si il a une petite blesure à la joue. Je peux donc confirmer que c'est moi qui ait prit le plus cher !

 **Flambeau** était endormit sur mes genoux et sa respiration frola mon visage. Ce petit air chaud me fait du bien, malgré ces mauvais moments passés lors de la bataille entre Dialga et moi. « Hereusement que tu n'était pas là toi ! » lui soufflais-je avant d'ébouriffer sa tête.

Je mérite, vraiment, du repos avant mon seixième anniversaire qui sera dans une semaine tout juste, avant de reprendre mon aventure lancée par Sorbier.

J'espère que la suite se passera bien…

J'espère vraiment qu'il ne nous arrivera pas un autre malheur…

J'espère que je n'aurai pas à subir encore des dégats…

J'espère que tout ira bien pour nous…

J'espère…

 **FIN...**


End file.
